


One with nature

by levicopter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, this is mostly crack dont take it too seriously please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did lady Ysera told me to help him...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One with nature

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

“Shan'do!”

The name echoed in the woods of Feralas. The orc who spoke it looked eagerly around himself, and let out a deep sigh.

“I hate when he does that.” he mumbled.

Shan'do, or Malfurion as he was more commonly known as, liked to be one with nature... sometimes more often than others would him prefer to. Shapeshifting into animals, or even flora and fauna, was one of his true passions. A passion non-druids, like the Orc Thrall, could simply not understand.

Though they were out in Feralas, looking for an injured dryad, Malfurion has yet again felt the need to embrace his surroundings.

Thrall did not wait for the Archdruid to return to his elfish form. He continued looking for the dryad.

He tried looking everywhere he could, even asking the earth itself if it could help him. But the dryad seemed nowhere to be found. Thrall grunted, decided to sit down on the soft grass. He grabbed a satchel out of his bag and began to drink. The long search made him thirsty, and his feet weary. The loss of company didn't make his mood any better.

“Why did lady Ysera told _me_ to help him...” he wondered.

Soon enough, he heard foot steps approaching. Thrall was quick to grab Doomhammer and turn into the direction from where he heard the sounds. Once he saw the familiar face in the fading light of the sun, he lowered down his weapon.

“Where in the world were you, Shan'do?”

Malfurion let out a laughter “I did not mean to startle you,” he walked up to Thrall and sat down next to him “I asked the trees and animals whether they saw the hurt dryad or not.”

Thrall sat back down. “I suspect it was not the case?” he said, to which Malfurion shook his head.

“I do not understand, it is impossible for the dryad to walk around in Feralas without being seen by at least one living being.” the Archdruid went through his long, green beard and looked thoughtfully forward.

Thrall broke the silence “What do we do now? Unlike you, I can't see during the night.”

“I guess we will rest, then. I won't let you here alone, you'll end up sleep walking and getting lost,” he paused, and curled his lips into a smile “... not that I would have trouble finding you, but you could hit your head.”

A rough laughter left the Orc's mouth. “Very well, then.”

  
  


Thrall usually never had troubles sleeping, although sleeping in the wild was something he wasn't used to. He heard hundred– perhaps even thousand sounds. From owls, to wolves, to smaller critters. He has heard the wind howling into the barks of trees. Feralas sure wasn't a place for rest. Sure, the grass was soft, and had a calming and relaxing scent,

The shaman moved his body from one side, to the other side, trying to ignore the sounds. And if it wasn't for them, he would be sleeping this very moment.

He turned to Malfurion, who was carefully examining herbs from his pouch. The night elf's face was lit with the moonlight, mostly, but also the tattoos around his face and chest were slightly glowing with a blue tint.

Thrall noticed the most interesting feature in his companion: his eyes.

The silver– or golden – glowing eyes of the night elves were no mystery to anyone. Yet seeing them at night, was a completely different experience. The irises, which were completely invisible at day, shone brighter than the rest of the eye. They alone were glowing. To night elves, this was obviously common. But to an Orc, who avoided night elves at night, it was an unbelievably beautiful experience.

Thrall noticed the eyes turning to him, and with them, Malfurion's face.

“Is everything alright, Go'el?” He asked in a calm voice.

“I'm sorry... I didn't mean to stare, but...” the Orc paused and sat up. “I've never seen night elf eyes up close at night.”

“Am I keeping you awake?”

Thrall almost wanted to nod, but decided not to. Saying how he could spend the entire night watching Malfurion's eyes instead of sleep, seemed more creepy than flattering.

“No, no. It's more like Feralas itself that is keeping me awake.”

The Archdruid nodded. “Some other races who visit here seem to have a similar issue. The forest is alive, and they are not used to that.” he looked away for a moment an looked back at Thrall. “Talking about eyes...” , Malfurion put the herbs back into his pouch and laid it away. “You also have rather extraordinary eyes.”

Thrall felt his cheeks warm up. He cleared his throat and began

“I... thank you, Shan'do. But how so, if I may ask...? They are no different than any other orc eyes – maybe except for the color.”

The night elf moved in closer “The color can make a huge difference, Go'el. Your eyes speak of tranquility. Orcs I've seen have a more furious expression, and that you can even see in their eyes, but you...” the corners of his lips rose. “I am amazed.”

Malfurion could see everything clearly at night, just the way an Orc saw during the day. He saw Thrall's flushed cheeks, the slight embarrassed expression, and also the deep blue color of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his heart beating faster, and his cheeks and ears warming up. What he felt was pure attraction, one he has never felt since Tyrande.

The both of them were examining each others face and eyes, Thrall with a limited sight, Malfurion with a superior one.

He didn't know when it happened, but suddenly Malfurion felt his lips on the Orc's brow. Giving him a tender kiss. Shortly after, the Archdruid felt the Orc's powerful arms around him. Both of their hearts were beating fast. They did not exchange words. Only warmth.

They stayed like this until the very morning. Thrall fell asleep during the night eventually, and Malfurion spend the night going through the shaman's hair. The night elf can't remember the last time he felt so much at home.


End file.
